Gundam Seed Judgement
by Kira of the Sky
Summary: CE 73, Tensions rise again between PLANT and the Earth Alliance, but when the Judgement is passed, will the Earth be destroyed?
1. Peace?

Gundam SEED: Judgement

Episode 1 - Peace?

CE 70, a war between the Earth Alliance and the PLANT organization ZAFT erupted out of hate and prejudice between the naturals and the genetically enhanced Coordinators. It was a long and bloody conflict with both sides taking heavy losses with one trying to annihilate the other with weapons of mass destruction. Kira Yamato and his friends were caught in the middle of the war. His childhood friend Athrun Zala was on opposite side and nearly they killed each other. Soon after they joined forces with Lacus Clyne and helped to destroy the super weapon Genesis and the Earth Alliance's nuclear bombs heading for PLANT. Gilbert Dullindal was elected the new chief representative of PLANT and Cagalli is the now the ruler of Orb. It is now CE 73 and the Earth Alliance has rebuilt its military and created a few new prototype mobile suits. For now there is peace in the universe.

In the Kingdom of Orb, people were still trying to rebuild there fallen city and now Cagalli is the sole ruler of the country. She lays her head on the desk as she thinks about all her frustrations as Orb's ruler.

"I can't take anymore of this. Why is the council just still sitting around like this is no big deal."

A call is flashed on her monitor and she answers it. A familiar face flashes across the screen and greets her with half a smile.

"Hey Cagalli, how have you been."

Cagalli looks surprised and smiles back.

"Athrun. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Well then I have some good news. Chairman Dullindal has approved your request for a meeting with him."

"That's great! Thanks Athrun. I haven't seen you since you decided to join ZAFT again. Why can't you come back here to Orb?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. There have been many threats made to the PLANT homeland by Blue Cosmos. I'm afraid I can't return until I know that PLANT is safe. Is Kira still around?"

"No he isn't. He's on the Archangel and they left for space yesterday. They were heading to meet with delegates from the Earth Alliance."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

Athrun's disappears from the monitor and Cagalli lies back in her chair staring at the ceiling. In space the Archangel is heading towards the lunar city of Copernicus. Kira stands at a huge window and stares into space. A pair of hands covers his eyes and he turns around to see Lacus smiling at him.

"Is something wrong Kira?"

"It's nothing, really."

"I know you better than that. There has to something on your mind because your being so serious right now."

"Well, Cagalli contacted me a while ago and said that Chairman Dullindal agreed to meet with her. ZAFT has been using the resources they received from ORB to help rebuild their forces. The Earth Alliance has been doing the same thing and that's why we're being sent to Copernicus. If tensions between PLANT and Earth were to lead to war, I won't be able to stop it.

"I don't intend to let the world fall down the path of war again either. You're not alone Kira. Everyone here and I are willing to do what they can to maintain peace."

"You're right, I'm sorry Lacus."

They float gently into each others arms and share a small hug. On the bridge Murrue Ramius sits in the captain's chair and makes an announcement to the ship.

"Attention all crew members, we will be arriving in Copernicus shortly, begin docking procedures."

The Archangel descends slowly towards the moon's surface until it is hit by a beam. Everyone on the bridge scrambles to find out what's going on. Milliaria sits at the CIC and delivers the information.

"There are ten mobile suits, Ginns and Strike Daggers."

"Ginns and Strike Daggers? Have Kira launch immediately."

Kira quickly changes into a normal suit and makes his way to the hangar. Lacus meets him before he takes off.

"Kira, are you sure that you're ok with this?"

"Yes, I can't stand by here and let the Archangel be destroyed."

Kira jumps into his a fighter and proceeds to the launch area.

"Kira Yamato, Murasame, let's do it!"

Kira launches in the Red and blue Murasame right into the line of fire. Kira flies around shoots off the arms of one of the Strike Daggers with his beam rifle. Kira zooms in on one of the Ginns and notices blue markings on its shoulder.

"I haven't seen these markings before. Murrue I don't think these guys are from the EAF or ZAFT."

"What was that?"

"They may be from Blue Cosmos!"

One of the Daggers flies right at Kira and grabs onto the back of the Murasame.

"You Coordinator loving bastards! We'll kill you all for our pure and blue world!"

"So they are Blue Cosmos."

The Murasame transforms into its MS mode and Kira cuts off the Daggers arms. An Agamemnon class ship appears from the moon and launches Doppelhorn Dagger-Ls towards the battle.

"Captain, it's an EAF ship. They said they will take care of the attackers."

"Tell Kira to pull back and stay close to the Archangel."

The Dagger Ls make short work of the Ginns and Strike Daggers with their cannons. The captain of the EAF ship contacts the Archangel.

"Captain Ramius, are you alright? "

"Yes we're fine, but who were they."

"They are renegade Blue Cosmos supporters. They have been making attacks on us and ZAFT ships. Our delegates will discuss this with your representative."

The Archangel descends into the Copernicus port the same time that Cagalli arrives at the PLANT, Armory One. Cagalli departs from the ship and is greeted by Athrun.

"Athrun!"

She tries to hug him but Athun holds her back.

"Come on Cagalli, the chairman is waiting."

Cagalli follows Athrun onto an elevator that leads into the PLANTs interior.

"How have you been Athrun?"

"I've been very busy lately. There have been many attacks against ZAFT in the past few weeks. We've been gathering most of our forces here so we can launch a quick defensive if they decide to attack the PLANTs"

"Oh, I see. Do you know the reason I asked the Chairman for this meeting? ZAFT and the Earth Alliance are using the resources given to them by ORB to rebuild their forces. I sent Kira to the moon to meet with the EAF about this as well."

"I can understand why you're worried by this, but the Chairman doesn't desire conflict with the Earth. Cagalli, can we stop talking about war for a minute."

"Athrun…."

Athrun pulls out a ring from his pocket and places it on her hand. Cagalli blushes and looks straight at Athrun. Athrun looks away and starts to blush.

"I will come back to ORB someday. This is a promise."

"Athrun, I."

"You don't have to say anything."

They arrive in the interior of the PLANT and take a car to Dullindal's office. Cagalli and Athrun arrive and enter Dullindal's office. Standing behind him is a ZAFT red uniform pilot with long blonde hair.

"Welcome to Armory One, princess."

Back on the moon, Kira, Lacus and Murrue return to the Archangel. Murrue pounds her desk with her fist as Lacus gives her a cup of coffee.

"Here, Captain Waltfeld sent this new blend for you."

"I can't believe how unreasonable they are."

She takes big a drink of the coffee.

"I'm not so surprised. The war may be over but people still harbor deep hatred and sorrow within their hearts."

"I can't say that I don't harbor any sorrow of my own."

Murrue looks up to Mwu's old uniform hat on the top of a shelf.

"Oh Mwu."

In the Alliance moon base, a man enters a meeting with many Alliance commanders.

"Lord Djibril, as the leader of Blue Cosmos, maybe you can tell us why there have been attacks against ZAFT in the name of Blue Cosmos. Gentlemen, these terrorist only wish they were Blue Cosmos. Our former leader Muruto Azreal believed in the stance the Earth Alliance took during the war and I do as well. The Coordinators living in there hourglasses continue to look down upon the Earth and build their forces up. We cannot allow this dangerous element to exist. ZAFT should be stripped of their power before they show their fangs to us once again."

The commanders talk amongst themselves with concern of Djibril's actions.

"You're insane Djibril! We do not have the strength to fight against ZAFT."

"With Blue Cosmos's resources victory will be ours. I will demonstrate for you our power. My Phantom Pain will destroy Armory One."

"If you can do this, you will have our support."

Djibril smiles and lets out an evil laugh. In space near Armory One, a ship covered by a mirage colloid awaits outside. Commanding the ship is a man with a mask over his face and a black uniform.

"So he finally got approval from the central command. Alright then, let's awaken them."

2 – Shattered Homeland


	2. Shattered Homeland

Kido Senshi Gundam SEED Judgement

Episode 2 - Shattered

The masked man enters a small lab in the ship where three young teens sleep in pods. He steps up to the pod with a young blonde hair girl inside and places his hand on it.

"It's time for you to awaken my little warriors."

The pods open and the teens slowly wake up. The girl looks right at the masked man and smile crosses her face. She leaps into his arms and gives out a playful yelp.

"Neo! Stellar missed you."

He gently strokes her hair.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

She nods as the other two awaken.

"Welcome back, Auel and Sting."

"So do we have a new mission?"

"Idiot! Why do you think he woke us up!"

"Shut up Auel!"

"We are attacking Armory One immediately so prepare to launch."

In Armory One, Chairman Dullindal shows Cagalli around the base. Cagalli looks around in frustration at all of the new mobile suits and the huge new battleship. The blonde hair guy keeps staring at Cagalli.

"I believe you haven't introduced me to him yet."

"I'm sorry Princess, he is…"

"Rey Za Burrel. Please excuse my rudeness."

Rey salutes her.

"So what do you think of the armory Princess?"

"Is it really necessary to have this many weapons during a time of peace."

"It is for the security of PLANT."

"But too much power will bring more conflict."

"Power is necessary because conflict will never disappear. ORB has also been creating new mobile suits for themselves are they not Princess."

"Only enough to defend ourselves and could you please stop calling me Princess?"

"Please excuse me representative Atha."

On the ship outside Armory One, Auel, Sting, and Stellar board their mobile suits. Neo returns to the bridge.

"Alright, activate the Gottfreits and Corinthos. As soon the Stealth Daggers strike the port, send out rest. Then bring the Girty Lue around and clear a path for Auel, Sting, and Stellar."

Two black colored Daggers equipped with bazookas launch out of the ship and fly straight into the central port. They fire on the ZAFT ships in the port causing confusion.

"Auel, Sting, Stellar go! Target the Gottfreits into the port and fire!"

The cannons fire and blast a hole through the port into the colony.

"RGX-01 Chaos, RGX-02 Abyss, RGX-03 Gaia, prepare to launch."

"Sting Oakley, Chaos, launching!"

"Auel Neider, Abyss, launching!"

"Stellar Loussier, Gaia, launching!"

Stellar's playful expression turns into a deadly cold stare as she and the others fly right through the port. After they clear out, the Girty Lue fires into the port taking out a few more ships. An explosion rips through the inside of the colony as the three new Gundams emerge. Athrun, Cagalli, and Dullindal all turn and look up at the approaching Gundams.

"Athrun, those are…"

"Gundam!"

Athrun takes Cagalli's arm and they run away from the destruction. The three Gundams immediately start destroying every hangar and mobile suit in sight. Auel uses his cannons and beam lance to destroy a hangar with its mobile suits. Sting transforms the Chaos into the mobile armor and rips a ZAKU's arms with his claws.

"Stellar, watch that hangar to the left, more will be coming from there!"

"Okay, AUUUGGHH!"

With a terrifying yell, Stellar transforms the Gaia into the quadruped mode and runs through the hangar slicing through every mobile suit in it. Athrun and Cagalli run around a corner as the Chaos flies by and blasts through another hangar. A ZAKU warrior falls through the wreckage right next to Athrun and Cagalli.

"Dammit!"

Athrun pulls Cagalli into the ZAKU with him and activates it.

"I won't let you die this way. I'll take you to the Minerva."

"Minerva?"

"It's the new ship that hasn't been commissioned yet."

Chairman Dullindal arrives at the command center with Rey.

"Give me a report on what's going on!"

"Three unknown mobile suits launched a surprise attack on us. They have already wiped out half of our forces inside the colony."

"They should have a mother ship outside the colony."

"Our forces are searching for them right now."

"Contact the Minerva and tell them to send him out."

"Gil, let's move to the Minerva. It will be safer for you there."

"Alright, let's go Rey."

As Rey and Dullindal head back to the Minerva the captain of the Minerva receives a call from the command center.

"This is Captain Gladys…..yes sir we'll send him out. Impulse launch!"

"Core Splendor, prepare for launch!"

A pilot in a red pilot suit jumps into a fighter and activates it.

"This is Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!"

The fighter launches from the Minerva.

"Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer, Sword Silhouette, launch!"

The three pieces launch and follow the fighter.

Athrun runs towards the Minerva in the ZAKU until the Chaos fires at him. Athrun barely dodges and continues to run.

"Hey Auel! We have a running coward!"

"This will be fun!"

The Abyss flies by and blocks Athruns way.

"Dammit, hold on Cagalli!"

Athrun pulls out the ZAKU's beam axe and throws it at the Abyss. The axe sticks into the Abyss's shoulder and Athrun quickly rams the Abyss.

"Stupid little insect!"

Missiles rain down in front of the Abyss and Chaos as the Core Splendor flies by. The Core Splendor folds and docks with the leg flyer then the chest flyer. The Sword Silhouette attaches to the back. The Impulse pulls out its beam swords and lands in front of the ZAKU.

"Shinn, be more careful where you fire!"

"Athrun, what the hell are you doing in that thing? Stand back and let me take care of these things!"

The Impulse joins it swords together and swings them at the Chaos. The double blade sword rips through the ground as the Chaos avoids the sword. The Abyss fires its beam cannons at the Impulse but it blocks it with its shield. The Impulse reaches behind and pulls out its beam rifle and returns fire. The Abyss runs back and ducks behind a building.

"Sting, who the hell is this guy!"

"I don't know. Where's Stellar?"

Outside the colony, the Girty Lue destroys another Nazca-class ship. Neo rises from his seat and heads for the door.

"They're taking to long. I'm going out to buy us some time."

Neo makes his way to the hangar and gets into his Gundam.

"Neo Lornoke, Heavy Strike launching!"

Neo launches in his Heavy Strike Gundam that is equipped with new armor and a larger Aile striker with beam cannons attached to the shoulders. Neo flies by and destroys many ZAFT mobile suits near the Girty Lue.

"Go! Destroy them!"

Small beam gunbarrels attached to the Heavy Strikes back break off and attack all the ZAFT suits around. Back in the colony, Auel, Sting, and Stellar receive a recall notice.

"What the hell? Did that moron Neo get in over his head? Auel, Stellar, let's go!"

As the Chaos and Abyss fly off, the Gaia pounces on top of the Impulse.

"What the hell is this! Get off of me!"

The Impulse kicks the Gaia off and throws one of his swords at it. The Gaia jumps back and the Impulse throws its beam boomerangs at it. The Gaia blocks them with its shield and pulls out its beam saber.

"Do you people really want to start another war! How many people have to die before you realize how meaningless it is!"

Sting sees that Stellar is still fighting the Impulse.

"Stellar, let's go! Neo is waiting for us!"

"But this guy, this guy, has to!"

"Don't worry Sting, she can just stay here and DIE!"

Stellar freezes in fear and her eyes turn blank.

"Die, die, nooooooooo! Stellar doesn't want to die!"

"Dammit Auel!"

"What? We had to stop her somehow!"

The Impulse runs at the Gaia and Stellar starts to fire wildly at it. Stellar dodges the Impulse's swords and flies away toward the edge of the colony. Shinn tries to follow them but can't keep up.

"Dammit! Come back here and fight me! Minerva, send out the Force Silhouette! "

The Minerva receives Shinn's call.

"I approve, send it out."

"But Captain…"

"We need to stop those three right here and now. They may be EAF. The mobile suits attacking outside of the colony were Dagger L types."

Athurn arrives on the Minerva in the ZAKU and takes Cagalli to his room.

"Cagalli, stay here. I'll be back soon."

"Wait Athrun! Dammit, you're always out fighting! When will it be enough!"

"Captain, Athrun and Rey have returned to the ship and the fleet outside needs assistance."

"The Minerva shall launch and support the fleet."

The Force Silhouette launches from the Minerva and attaches to the Impulse. The Impulse flies with blazing speed towards the three Gundams.

"I won't let you get away!"

The three Gundams use their beam cannons to open a hole in the side of the colony and fly out. The Impulse follows after them.

"Tell Shinn to pull back, the Impulse's power must be running low by now."

On the Minerva Dullindal arrives on the bridge.

"Chairman!"

"Talia."

"We are about to launch the ship. You need to get off as soon as possible."

"No, in this situation, I can't just sit around and read reports."

The docking clamps are released from the Minerva and it descends down an elevator until it reaches the outside of the colony. The Minerva's wings unfold and they fly towards the battle. Athrun contacts the bridge.

"Captain, Rey and I are ready to launch."

"You need to bring back Shinn immediately. We can't lose the Impulse right now."

"I understand."

"Rey Za Burrel, Blaze ZAKU Phantom launching!"

Rey's white ZAKU launches and does a quick barrel roll as it dodges a beam.

The Saviour's phase shift activates and walks onto the catapult.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching!"

The Saviour Gundam launches and flies towards it's first battle.

3 - Saviour's Flight


	3. Saviour's Flight

Kido Senshi Gundam SEED Judgement

Episode 3 - Saviour's Flight

Shinn flies out of the hole in the colony towards the Girty Lue dodging every shot. Neo notices Shinn drawing closer. The Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia fly towards the Girty Lue and the Gaia lands inside the ship. Stellar is curled up in the cockpit shuttering in fear.

"Hey Neo! What the hell is going on!"

"Sting, we've reached our limit. We must retreat for now."

Before they reach the ship, Shinn flies by in the Impulse and fires his beam rifle at them.

The Abyss turns around and fires back with the beam cannons in its shoulder's.

"Not this bastard again! Sting, let's take his head back with us!"

"Auel, pull back!"

"Shut up!"

The Impulse swipes at the Abyss with its beam saber but it is blocked by its beam lance. The Chaos flies by and fires at Shinn. Shinn breaks off and blocks the shot with his shield. Shinn looks down at the power meter in the cockpit and notices that it is low.

"Oh crap!"

The Heavy Strike's gunbarrels target the Impulse and fire at it in all directions. Shinn barely dodges each shot and tries to destroy them. The Impulse's phase shift runs out of power and deactivates. Suddenly, two huge beams shoot past the Abyss and Chaos. The Saviour Gundam and the ZAKU Phantom cover Shinn.

"Shinn, are you okay!"

"Athrun! Rey!"

"Idiot! You can't take on all of them at once!"

Rey jumps right in front of Shinn and blocks the shots from the gunbarrels. Shinn flies back towards the Minerva.

"Shinn, this type of enemy is different."

Rey has a newtype reaction to Neo's presence.

"What's this feeling?"

Rey easily dodges each of the gunbarrels and destroys two of them with his beam rifle. Neo is surprised by Rey's performance.

"You're quite skilled White Boy!"

Shinn reaches the Minerva and detaches the Force Silhouette.

"I was the one chosen to pilot the Impulse because of my skill! Minerva, activate the deuterium beam and send me the Blast Silhouette!"

A bright energy stream emits from the Minerva and hit's the Impulse on the crest on its head. The power meter moves back to full and the Blast Silhouette is launched. It attaches to the Impulse and it flies straight at the Heavy Strike.

"I won't let you start another foolish war!"

Shinn fires his cannons at the Heavy Strike. Neo turns away from Rey and starts firing at Shinn.

"Dammit! You're becoming very annoying new guy!"

Athrun fights off the Abyss and Chaos. The Chaos releases its weapon pods from its shoulder's and they fire at the Saviour. Athrun dodges the shots and is fired on by the Abyss.

"Dammit! These two are insane, just like those other three."

Athrun has a flashback of fighting the Raider, Forbidden and Calamity. Athrun goes into seed mode and fires at the two with his rail guns. The Saviour flies in close to the Abyss and slices apart its beam lance with its beam saber.

"What the hell! I'm going to kill this bastard!"

The Chaos tries to shoot the Saviour with its weapon pod again but Athrun turns around and destroys with his beam rifle.

"This guy is too much for us now! Let's go Auel!"

"I'll be back to kill you soon red guy!"

The Abyss and Chaos turn around and fly back towards the Girty Lue as the Minerva catches up to Athrun.

"Captain, where's Shinn?"

"He's going after the enemy ship by himself. We have to stop him before he gets himself killed!"

"Rey, stay with the Minerva."

The Girty Lue enters a debris zone and the Gundams split away and hide. Shinn flies by trying to find the Heavy Strike.

"Where the hell did that guy go!"

Shinn sees a flash behind a big chunk of debris and blasts it with his rail cannons. Shinn destroys the last gunbarrel and Neo pops up behind him with his beam saber drawn. Shinn quickly pulls out a beam javelin and blocks Neo's beam saber.

"I've had enough of you new guy! Why can't you just die!"

Neo breaks off and fires his beam rifle right at the Impulse's cockpit. Shinn falls backward and the beam goes right over his head.

"What, How did he dodge that!"

Shinn throws his beam javelin at the Heavy Strike and it barely dodges it. Suddenly a huge beam separates the Heavy Strike from the Impulse. The Saviour flies by and kicks the Heavy Strike away.

"Dammit this never ends! Sting, Auel!"

"Commander Lornoke, Sting and Auel have already returned to the ship."

"Alright, we have to retreat right away."

The Heavy Strike flies behind a big piece of debris. The Impulses fires its missiles at the Heavy Strike as it tries to hide in the debris. The missiles destroy many of the debris pieces and the Heavy Strike has disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Shinn, we have to return to the Minerva!"

"But we can't just let those bastards get away! Why do you always have to get in my way!"

The Heavy Strike flies back into the Girty Lue and the Mirage Colloid is activated. The Minerva enters the debris field and tries to find the Girty Lue.

"Captain, their signal has disappeared."

"What? Did Shinn and Athrun take them out?"

An image of Athrun appears on the bridge's monitor.

"Captain, we've lost their signal."

"So have we. Return to the ship immediately."

Shinn and Athrun return to the Minerva and Athrun slaps Shinn.

"What the hell was that for!"

"For being so idiotic! You could have been killed! You can't just rush into an unknown situation like that!"

"I'm a ZAFT redcoat pilot for a reason you know!"

"If you are an elite pilot than you should be able to act like one and make correct judgments about the situation."

Shinn looks away from Athrun with annoyance and walks away. Athrun goes back to his quarters where Cagalli is sitting on the bed waiting for him. As soon as she sees him Cagalli jumps up and hugs him.

"Athrun!"

"I'm sorry I worried you Cagalli."

"Will you take me to see the Captain? I need to contact the Archangel."

"Of course. She needs to know that you're here."

Cagalli and Athrun arrive on the bridge and they are surprised to see the Chairman.

"Princess, I mean Representative Atha, welcome to the Minerva."

Shinn lies on his bed staring at the ceiling. He reaches over and grabs a pink cellphone. Shinn starts to remember that day in Orb…..

Shinn, his parents and his sister run towards the coast where an evacuation ship awaits. His sister, Mayu, drops her cell phone while running. She begs her mother to let her retrieve it until Shinn jumps down the hill after it. A beam strikes the side of the hill and tosses Shinn into the air. Shinn gets up and sees that his parents and sister are all dead. Shinn falls to his knees and looks up to see the Freedom Gundam fly by. Tears fill Shinn's eyes and he lets out a deafening yell in grief.

….Shinn listens to a message left on his sister's phone.

"Mayu, I promise I won't let another war begin."

4 - Freedom and the Sky


	4. Freedom and the Sky

Kido Senshi Gundam SEED Judgement

Episode 4: Freedom and the Sky

In space the Minerva flies back towards Armory One. The crew of the Minerva works on repairing the ship and Cagalli meets with Chairman Dullindal on the Bridge.

"Chairman, why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Princess. I was evacuated here during the confusion. I assume that Athrun brought you here."

Athrun steps forward.

"Yes sir I did. We were caught in the middle of the battle and I had no other choice but to bring her here."

"I see. It was the only thing you could do at the moment. We should return her safely to ORB as soon as we can."

Cagalli steps in front of Athrun.

"The Archangel should still be at Copernicus right now. I told them I would rendezvous with them after my meeting with you."

The Captain is surprised and a bitterness enters her voice when she hears of the Archangel.

"The Archangel."

"Is something wrong Talia?"

"No, its nothing."

"Alright then Princess, the Minerva shall escort you to the moon. Are there any ships near us at the moment?"

Meyrin, the CIC works the console.

"Yes sir the Voltaire is the closest ship they will meet us in lunar orbit."

"I shall go back to PLANT on the Voltaire. Talia, I want the Minerva to escort the Archangel back to Earth."

As the Minerva makes its way towards Copernicus, the Captain goes back to her quarters followed by Dullindal.

"Talia, I know you well enough to know when something is wrong."

"I lost something very dear to me because of that ship."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Dullindal grabs and hugs Talia. Then he kisses her, but Talia pushes him away.

"Gil, I can't. Not after everything before. I could never love you again."

"Sure you can."

A few hours later, the Minerva reaches Copernicus. The Captain gets out of her bed with Dullindal beside her covered with a sheet.

"This is Copernicus control. ZAFT vessel Minerva, you are clear for docking."

The Minerva docks in port right next to the Archangel. Murrue and Kira look out at the Minerva as it comes to a stop in the port.

"So this is ZAFT's latest battleship the Minerva."

"It does look impressive though Kira."

Kira looks at the Minerva with a sour expression.

"Maybe."

Cagalli disembarks the Minerva followed by Athrun and Captain Gladys. Kira and Murrue meet them at the Archangel's airlock.

"Cagalli, are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Athrun."

Athrun floats up behind Cagalli.

"It's been awhile Kira."

"Yeah, it has."

Kira and Athrun sit and talk inside one of the crew quarters.

"What happened at Armory One Athrun?"

"Three new Gundams attacked the base while Cagalli was meeting with the Chairman. We think they maybe from the Earth Alliance."

"Or they could be Blue Cosmos."

"Blue Cosmos?"

"On our way to the moon, we were attacked by a Blue Cosmos group."

"So did you?"

"Yes, I got back in a mobile suit. I had to defend the Archangel and Lacus."

"Where is Lacus?"

"She said that she shouldn't let anyone from ZAFT know she's here."

"I think I know why. Chairman Dullindal has been searching for her. He wants her to return to PLANT. I won't tell the Chairman she was here."

"Thanks Athrun. Why don't you come back to ORB with us?"

"Like I told Cagalli, I won't come back until I know that PLANT is safe. Right now it isn't because of this latest attack. I promised Cagalli that someday I will return to ORB."

In the Captain's office, Murrue and Talia talk while having coffee.

"That new ship of yours is impressive. Being the Captain of ZAFT's flagship must put you under a lot of pressure."

Talia looks depressed into her coffee mug.

"This ship gave ZAFT a lot of trouble during the war."

"Is something wrong Captain Gladys?"

"I won't lie to you or make excuses. During the war, this ship destroyed my husband's ship at Yachin Due."

Murrue drops her mug on the floor.

"I, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. We were at war and that's how things go during a war."

"We all have things that we regret doing during that time. I was originally an engineer until ZAFT attacked Heliopolis. We never know what the future may hold for any of us. All of us who fought in the last war have made people cry. I will never forget that and I hope you don't either."

A look of guilt crosses Talia's face.

"I'm sorry Captain Ramius for bringing my personal grief aboard your ship. I must be leaving now. Also, the Chairman wanted us to escort you back to Earth incase there are difficulties on the way."

Talia gets up and walks towards the door.

"I hope we get talk again someday."

Both the Archangel and the Minerva depart from the moon while Djibril sits in a huge room filled with monitors. Djibril pours himself a drink and the Earth Alliance council appears on the monitors.

"Lord Djibril, your Phantom Pain has failed to destroy Armory One like you promised."

"There were complications but we inflicted considerable damage to their forces with only three mobile suits! You can't simply dismiss that fact!"

"PLANT has been accusing us of the attack. It won't be long until they mobilize their forces against us. We do not have the strength to effectively fight against ZAFT."

"The supporters of Blue Cosmos have been producing new ships and mobile suits since the war ended. Our surplus will be at your disposal. We cannot allow those Coordinator mutants to have power. If we don't, than another Patrick Zala will rise and destroy us all! I have sent my Phantom Pain to sink the Minerva."

The Minerva and the Archangel approaches the Earth's orbit while the Girty Lue, cloaked in its mirage colloid, tails them. Neo walks down to the mobile suit deck to meet with the pilots. Stellar sees Neo enter and runs up to hug him.

"Neo!"

"Stellar, Auel, Sting, don't go overboard. I want you all to come back if it gets to dangerous."

Auel let's out a laugh.

"We're the ones who are dangerous! I'm going to kill that blue and white guy!"

Auel, Sting and Stellar board their Gundams and prepare to launch as Neo returns to the bridge.

"Target the Gottfreits and Corinthos on the Minerva. Remember that the Minerva is our target so ignore the Archangel. Launch mobile suits after we fire."

The Girty Lue fires on the Minerva and hits the back of the ship.

"Damage to engines one and two! Damage control teams are being deployed."

"Where did that come from?"

"It's the same ship that attacked Armory One. Three mobile suits have launched from the ship."

"Aim Tristans and Isolde! Launch all mobile suits immediately!"

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor launching!"

The Core Splendor and the other modules launch then join to together to form the Force Impulse Gundam.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU launching!"

The Archangel turns around and fires their Gottfreits.

"We need to support the Minerva!"

Captain Gladys contacts the Archangel.

"Captain Ramius, their target is us and not the Archangel. You need to get the Representative back to Earth safely."

"Thank you Captain Gladys but I can't just leave it at that!"

Kira runs towards the exit.

"I'm going out!"

Kira runs down to the hangar and gets into his Murasame.

"Kira Yamato, Murasame, let's do it!"

Kira launches and flies up beside the Saviour.

"Is that you Kira?"

"Yeah, I can't let you fight alone."

Shinn scuffs at the sight of Kira.

"Can he really keep up in this fight with that piece of crap?"

The Gaia, Abyss and Chaos fire at the mobile suits as the Archangel enters into the atmosphere. The Saviour fights with the Chaos as the Force Impulse fights off the Abyss.

"Kira, you don't have very long until you need to come back."

"Just go, don't worry about me!

The Gaia flies around and chops off the Murasame's arm.

"No! I won't let you win!"

Suddenly a huge carrier ship appears. The Minerva notices it and heads in its direction.

"The Gondwana! What's it doing here!"

Chairman Dullindal appears on the Kira's view screen.

"Greetings, Kira Yamato, I am Chairman Dullindal. It is not your time to die yet. Please meet me aboard the Gondwana. I have something to show you."

"Are you insane! I'm in the middle of a battle!"

The Archangel contacts Kira.

"Kira, you have to come back now! You're out of time."

Kira is silent for a couple of seconds while he makes up his mind.

"Miss Murrue, don't worry about me. Get Cagalli back to ORB safely."

Athrun flies in front of Kira.

"Kira, go! You need to see what the Chairman has for you!"

"Alright."

The Murasame flies towards the huge carrier and Kira meets Dullindal on the bridge.

"Chairman, what's so important in a time like this."

"Come with me."

The Chairman leads Kira down to a dark hangar. When they enter, the lights switch on and Gundam appears before them. Kira is surprised as he recognizes the familiar sight.

"Freedom!"

5 - The False Songstress


	5. The False Songstress

Kido Senshi Gundam SEED Judgement

Episode 5: The False Songstress

As the battle rages on outside, Kira stares up at the newly restored Freedom Gundam.

"But why?"

"It was recovered after the battle at Yachin Due. I had it restored and put away until the time it would be needed again. I want you to have it back Kira Yamato."

"You're just going to give it to me?"

"I would like to request that you join the ZAFT Special Forces."

"Do you really think that I would join ZAFT?"

Dullindal lets out a small laugh.

"No, I didn't. The Earth Alliance is making its move once again. How long will it be until they attack ORB? Will you have the strength to stop them? When the judgment is passed, will you and the ones you care about survive? Take up your sword once again Kira Yamato."

Kira continues to stare at the Freedom within deep thought. Kira floats up to the cockpit and enters. Kira powers up the Freedom and the G.U.N.D.A.M acronym flashes across the screen. The hatches open and the Freedom flies into space towards the battle. Shinn is stunned as he sees the Freedom fly towards the battle.

"It's, it's him!"

Shinn remembers the day his family was killed and the Freedom flying over them after they had been killed.

"You were the one who killed my family!"

The Abyss fires at the Impulse and distracts Shinn.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Kira flies by and fires his beam cannons between the Impulse and the Abyss.

"Stop this pointless battle now!"

The Chairman makes his way to bridge and is approached by the captain.

"Sir, shall we launch out mobile suits?"

"No, Kira Yamato will take of them for us. There is no need to escalate this battle even further."

The Gondwana turns around and leaves the battle area. The Abyss ignores the Impulse and goes after the Freedom.

"Damn cocky bastard! I'll kill you to!"

Kira draws his beam saber and flies by the Abyss chopping off both of its arms and head. Auel lets out a frustrated yell.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

The Chaos and Gaia fire at the Freedom but Kira easily dodges their shots. Kira enters Seed Mode and flies right at the Chaos. He draws his beam saber and cuts off its arms and the weapon pods. Neo rises from seat on the bridge.

"I'm going to out. As soon as we have all of our mobile suits on board we're getting out of here."

Neo launches in his Heavy Strike and flies towards the Freedom.

"Damn you monster!"

Neo launches the Gunbarrels and they surround and fire at Kira. Kira dodges each one easily and has a flash back of Mwu La Flaga using the Moebius Zero.

"What? It can't be."

"Auel, Sting, Stellar, return to the ship immediately!"

"But Stellar, still wants to fight!"

The three return to the while being chased by Shinn.

"Damn you all!"

Athrun flies in front of Shinn to stop him.

"Stop Shinn, we've been recalled as well!"

As Shinn, Rey, and Athrun return to the ship, the Freedom flies down into the atmosphere. The Girty Lue activates its mirage colloid and escapes the battle area.

"Kira, come back with us! Help us keep the flames of war from spreading!"

"Sorry Athrun, but I have no place in ZAFT. I don't trust the Chairman so I'm going to go back to ORB."

"See you later then Kira."

Athrun returns to the ship as Kira breaks through the atmosphere. As the Chairman returns to the PLANTs, he finds there is an uproar over the attack on Armory One.

"Damn naturals! It won't be to long until they starting shooting nukes at us again!"

"I don't want us to have another war but we may not have a choice!"

"Kill all the naturals! The stand Patrick Zala took was the one we should be making!"

Dullindal meets with the other ZAFT council members to discuss the situation.

"We can't just dive into another senseless war. I understand that the Earth Alliance continues to be a threat, but if we plunge ourselves into war we may end up destroying ourselves. I do not necessarily think that all Naturals are evil. Only those who continue to preach the evil of prejudice."

"Do you mean Blue Cosmos, Chairman?"

"Yes, but I think that it runs deeper than that."

"Deeper? Do you mean there is a group more powerful behind Blue Cosmos?"

The council members talk amongst themselves.

"I am still investigating into this matter. I shall keep you informed."

In the PLANTs, an image of Lacus Clyne appears in all the media as she delivers a message to the public. The Minerva also receives the broadcast. Athrun is surprised to see Lacus.

"Lacus! When did the Chairman convince her to come back?"

"Everyone, I am Lacus Clyne. Please listen to my message. We cannot allow the hate and grief we have in our hearts to consume us. Those of us who have lost loved ones mustn't be allowed to suffer again."

Lacus starts to sing Mizu no Akashi.

"Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu  
Midorinasu kishibe  
Utsukushii yoake wo  
Tada matte iraretara  
Kirei na kokoro de

Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni   
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni

Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe  
Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto

Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
Anata no te wo tori..."

The rage of the people of PLANT begins to subside. In ORB, Andrew Waltfeld, Murrue Ramius and Lacus watch the broadcast. Murrue is confused and glances at Lacus.

"When were you in the PLANT?"

"It's not me, she's an imposter. I wonder what that Chairman is doing."

Kira approaches the coast of ORB and he is greeted by two Murasames.

"ORB control, this Kira Yamato."

"Your signal is confirmed as ZGMF-X10A Freedom. You are cleared for entry."

Kira flies into a large hangar where the Archangel is located and lands inside of it. Cagalli comes running up and greets Kira.

"I could hardly believe it when I saw the Freedom! Where did you get it from?"

"Chairman Dullindal had it restored gave it to me. He wanted me to join ZAFT."

Cagalli gives a concerned expression.

"I don't really get him at all. Earlier today, Lacus showed me a recording of a fake Lacus in the PLANTs."

"What!"

Kira returns to his house where Lacus, Waltfeld, Murrue, and his mother are. He is shown the recording of the fake Lacus singing.

"It seems the Chairman is using my image to quell the citizens of PLANT. How much deceit is he capable of?"

"He had the Freedom restored and gave back to me and he asked me that when the judgment comes if I would be ready. I don't know why Athrun trusts someone like him."

"Perhaps Athrun has a better grip on the situation than we do."

In space, the Minerva returns to Armory One. At the same time they are given a message by Chairman Dullindal.

"Talia."

"Chairman."

"An Alliance task force has engaged our patrol fleet in lunar orbit. As soon as you are resupplied I want you to support them. They have also begun to move towards Gibraltar and Carpentaria on Earth. I want to show the Alliance the true strength of ZAFT and show that we will not tolerate the spread of their hatred."

Two new pilots are transferred to the Minerva along with their units. A red ZAKU Warrior and an orange ZAKU Phantom are loaded onto the Minerva. The two pilots meet with the captain in her office.

"Heine Westenfluss reporting for duty Captain."

"Lunamaria Hawke reporting as well."

"Hawke? Your sister serves on this ship as well."

"Yes ma'am. I haven't really seen her much since we graduated from the academy last year."

Lunamaria and Heine make their way to the lounge where Rey and Shinn are. Lunamaria smiles as she sees them.

"Rey, Shinn!"

"Luna, what are you doing here!"

"I just transferred aboard. We're going to support the lunar fleet."

Heine steps up and points at Shinn.

"You're the pilot of the Impulse aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. I just thought you would be a little a tougher looking."

Shinn crushes the drink can in his hand and stands up.

"What did you say!"

"I thought you would have been taller as well."

Shinn clinches his fist.

"Hey, hey easy. I was only kidding."

Meyrin makes an announcement throughout the ship.

"All crew members prepare for departure. We are entering Condition Yellow. Pilots are to be on stand by."

"Hey, I didn't know Meyrin was the CIC. She could have told me."

The Minerva launches from the port in Armory One and launches towards the moon.

6 - Crossing Destinies


	6. Crossing Destinies

Kido Senshi Gundam SEED Judgement

Episode 6: Crossing Destinies

While the Minerva flies towards the moon, the pilots wait in the pilot lounge on stand-by. During that time, Heine gets acquainted with Shinn and Rey.

"So, this will only be both of yours third mission. I heard about what happened at Armory One. You must have been excited being chosen to pilot the Impulse Shinn."

"To be honest, I thought Rey would have been given the Impulse."

"Why is that? You were the one who was chosen, so you must be the right choice."

Rey interrupts Shinn before he speaks.

"Shinn is more straight forward and has more determination than I do. That is why I see him as a more logical choice as well."

Athrun enters the lounge and Lunamaria is surprised.

"It is true! Athrun Zala really is on this ship."

Athrun is confused and sits down.

"You must be one of the new pilots."

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke."

"So you're Athrun Zala. I was on the Hawkings team at Yachin Due. We must have barely missed each other. It's probably a good thing you did since you were fighting with Lacus Clyne."

Athrun is surprised by how much Heine knows.

"Well, I uh…."

"Don't worry about. I'm sure you had your reasons and the Chairman did allow you to re-enlist in ZAFT."

Meyrin makes an announcement.

"Condition Red, all pilots to your units."

All of the pilots board their mobile suits as the fight outside rages.

"Load Neidharts, ready Tristan and Isolde, launch mobile suits after we fire! Fire!"

"The Minerva unleashes all of its weapons and the mobile suits launch."

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching!"

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor launching!"

The core splendor, Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer, and Force Silhouette combine into the Force Impulse Gundam. The Gunner Wizard pack is equipped to Luna's ZAKU Warrior.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU, let's go!"

"Heine Westenfluss, ZAKU Phantom launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU launching."

Athrun leads the rest of the mobile suits into the battle.

"Don't stray too far. We're going to destroy the flagship and send their forces into disarray."

The Saviour transforms into its MA form and flies through the storm of beams. Shinn is surrounded by Dagger Ls and destroys each of them.

"Damn cannon fodder! Get the hell out of my way!"

Three Daggers fly towards Lunamaria and she easily dodges each shot. She fires the ZAKUs cannon and destroys two of them at once. Rey and Heine fly back to back taking out everything coming at them. On Aprilius, the PLANT where ZAFT headquarters is located, Chairman Dullindal receives a message.

"Chairman, we have received word from the Minerva that they have joined the battle."

"Good, maybe now the Alliance can see how foolish their actions are."

The Saviour streaks past all the Alliance ships and flies in front of the Agamemnon class leading the attack. The Saviour transforms into its MS mode and blasts the bridge with its rail cannons. Athrun flies around and shoots the engines causing the ship to explode.

"Captain, the Saviour has just taken out the enemy's flagship."

"The Alliance forces are pulling back."

"Pull back all of our mobile suits."

Even after the order is given, Shinn continues to destroy the retreating Dagger Ls. Athrun chases after Shinn.

"Shinn stop it! We've ordered back to the Minerva."

"I don't care! I won't let them get away!"

"Shinn!"

The Saviour grabs the Impulse and pulls Shinn away.

"Fine, I'll go back to the ship so just let go of me!"

Shinn returns to the ship with Athrun only to get slapped.

"Shinn! The enemy was in retreat."

"They're still the enemy and should be destroyed!"

Shinn is slapped again.

"Think about what you are saying! It was thinking like that caused my father to almost destroy the Earth and the destruction of Junius 7. Kill because someone was killed, and then kill that person who has killed. Is that the way to bring peace! Is that the way you should be thinking!"

Shinn is shocked by hearing Athrun's words and looks away from him.

"Have more control over your anger Shinn or you may end up dying."

The Minerva is contacted by the Chaiman.

"Captain Gladys, due to the exemplary actions of your crew during battle, your crew has been given permission for shore leave in Copernicus."

"Isn't Copernicus a neutral city?"

"Yes, but I have convinced their government to allow only the Minerva to land. Don't worry about anything for the time being Talia. The Alliance may step up their offensive soon enough so you may want to take this opportunity while you can."

"Very well."

The Minerva moves into a port in Copernicus and is met by government officials.

"Are you the Captain of the Minerva?"

"Yes, I am Talia Gladys."

"Your Chairman convinced us to let you land here for the time being. Being a neutral city, we are very careful with our security. I want you to know that there is an Alliance ship also docked here. If there are signs of conflict within our city, our forces will exercise our right to defend ourselves."

"You sound just like ORB."

"Our ideals are the same as theirs. All we want is peace."

"I understand."

Meyrin, Lunamaria and few other soldiers leave the ship in their civilian clothes. Shinn stays on the ship. Shinn grabs a drink in the lounge and Athrun enters the room.

"Shinn, why don't you get off this ship and relax."

"Leave me alone Athrun. Ever since the attack on Armory One you've been in my way."

Rey enters the lounge and walks up to Shinn.

"Shinn, you need to calm down and have some time away from the ship. Athrun has pbeen a wise commander since our first battle. You can't just go on an unstoppable rampage in every battle. If you do, you will end up destroying yourself or someone you care about."

Shinn gets up and walks towards the door.

"I think I will get off this ship for awhile. It's getting really annoying in here."

Shinn drives into the city on a motorcycle. Auel, Sting, and Stellar pass by in a car and Shinn stares at Stellar as the car passes by. The motorcycle strays off the road and Shinn quickly takes back control of it. Auel notices Stellar looking back at the motorcycle.

"What are you looking at idiot?"

"Nothing."

"Idiot."

Shinn stops in a park and lies down in the grass. He looks up at the artificial sky and he reminisces about his family. He pulls out his sister's cellphone from his pocket and listens to message on the phone.

"Hello, this is Mayu. I can't answer the phone right now……"

Shinn stops the message and closes the phone. He looks up and sees a blonde haired girl looking at him. He quickly springs up surprised.

"Who are you!"

Shinn remembers the girls face from the car.

"I'm Stellar."

"Stellar? What are you doing?"

Stellar grabs the cellphone.

"Give that back!"

"Stellar wanted to know whose voice that is."

Shinn snatches the cellphone back.

"It was my sister's. She died when ORB was attacked."

Stellar's eyes go blank and she hunches over screaming.

"Die. Stellar doesn't want to die!"

Stellar tries to run away but she trips over a rock. Shinn grabs Stellar and is scratched in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to die!"

Shinn notices that her foot is bleeding and wraps it with a hankerchief. Shinn hugs Stellar tightly to keep her from struggling.

"Stop, it's alright. I, I'll protect you!"

Stellar calms down and hugs Shinn back.

"Shinn will protect Stellar?"

"Y-yes."

Suddenly Shinn and is pulled away from Stellar by Auel.

"What the hell are you doing to her!"

Sting stops Auel.

"Auel! Let him go. Sorry, but leave Stellar alone."

Sting grabs Stellar and pulls her into the car.

"Sting, why are you doing this! Stellar likes him."

"You don't need to like anyone. Now let's go!"

The car drives off as Stellar looks at Shinn.

"Stellar! We'll see each other again someday!"

"Shinn!"

Later, Shinn returns to the ship. He lies down in his bed and he thinks about Stellar.

"That girl. Something is weird about her."

Stellar returns to the Girty Lue and is put into her stasis pod. She awakens a few hours later and notices the handkerchief on her leg.

"What is this?"

7 – The New Path


	7. A New Path

Kido Senshi Gundam SEED Judgement

Episode 7: The New Path

As dawn approaches, an Alliance fleet moves towards ZAFT's Carpentaria base. The Alliance launches their new mobile suits, the Windams. Missiles launch from the carriers and rain down onto the base. ZAFT launches their BABI and DINN mobile suits to counterattack the Alliance. As the battle rages, Chairman Dullindal meets with the council in an emergency meeting.

"As you are all aware, the Alliance has launched an offensive on Carpentaria. I know that none of us want to be led to a path of war but we may not have a choice now. As human beings we will exercise our right to self defense. I am sending our reserve forces to Earth to defend Carpentaria and Gibraltar."

The council applauds the Chairman and quickly agrees to his proposal. At the same time, the Gondwana and a fleet of ZAFT ships drop MS pods into Earth's atmosphere. On the Minerva, the Captain makes announcement.

"Attention all crew members, Carpentaria is currently under attack by an Alliance force and we will be heading for Earth soon. All pilots are to be on stand-by."

Shinn groans and rises from his bed.

"So, those bastards have started another war already! I can't believe it."

Rey, who is already up and ready tosses Shin a water bottle.

"Things are going to be a lot more stressful from now on Shin. War isn't just a game to take lightly."

Djibril watches the battle in Carpentaria from his mansion. He takes a sip from his glass and slams it on the table beside him.

"Dammit! Why can't they brake through their defenses! I provide them with new mobile suits and they still can't do anything against those damn Coordinators!"

Faces appear on several monitors on the video wall.

"Djibril, why are you making such foolish decisions? You should have given us more time to produce more units. Also, where is your Phantom Pain and why hasn't he been able to score a significant victory. We provided him with three prototypes and he still couldn't destroy the Armory One base."

Djibril sneers and pulls up an image of the Impulse, Saviour and the Freedom.

"It seems that Chairman Dullindal has also been busy. We the members of Logos shall eventually triumph over the Coordinator trash. Also, Orb has accepted the Freedom, a ZAFT mobile suit into their country. We could use this to our advantage."

The Logos members are surprised in seeing the Freedom take out the Abyss, Gaia and Chaos.

"The Freedom! That damn Dullindal! The new mobile armors should be ready for deployment soon. We'll send one to Carpentaria."

An evil smirk crosses Djibril's face and sits back down in his chair. In Carpentaria the MS pods break apart in the air and ZAKU Warriors are deployed from them. The Gunner ZAKU Warriors use their beam cannons to shoot down the Windams and missiles approaching the base. A few hours later, the Minerva reaches the Earth's orbit and enters the atmosphere.

"All crew members to re-entry stations!"

The Minerva breaks through the atmosphere and heads for the ocean.

"Prepare for splashdown!"

The Minerva lands in the water and the ship comes to a stop.

"Go to Condition Yellow. Have all our pilots on stand-by. Meyrin, send a message to Carpentaria. Tell them we have arrived on Earth."

"Communications have been restored, but our signal to Carpentaria is being jammed."

"The battle must still be going on. Set a course for Carpentaria at full speed."

In ORB, Cagalli meets with the council about the situation.

"Miss Atha, a few hours ago we received an ultimatum from the Atlantic Federation. They want us to turn over the ZAFT mobile suit that we accepted into the country or they will consider this country ORB a hostile ally of ZAFT."

"Do they mean the Freedom?"

"It seems that the Earth Alliance is trying to make any excuse it can to obtain ORBs power again. We cannot allow the Alliance to use us for this senseless war."

A purple haired emir rises up from his seat.

"I propose that we sign a security treaty with the Alliance."

Cagalli is immediately outraged.

"Yuna! Are you insane! How can sign a treaty with such people!"

Yuna's father rises from his seat.

"Miss Cagalli, we simply wish to not see ORB burned to the ground again."

"But if we sign a treaty with Alliance, ZAFT will become our enemy and they will attrack us!"

Yuna calmly sits back down.

"This Chairman Dullindal seems like a reasonable man. I'm sure he'll understand if we were to take this course of action."

"If we become the Alliance's ally, they will want to use our military to fight ZAFT. I don't want to drag ORB into another war. What is it about that you don't understand?"

The Emirs discuss Yuna's idea amongst themselves and eventually agree with him.

"All of you can't be serious?"

After the Emir's meeting ends, Yuna and his father talk in the hall.

"This should make Djibril and the others very happy, right father?"

"Yuna, shut it. We'll discuss this somewhere else

Cagalli sits back down and holds her head in her hands. A few hours later, Cagalli contacts Kira about the situation.

"This is all my fault, because I brought the Freedom back."

"Kira, you couldn't have known this would happen."

"I think it's time we left for the PLANTs. If we stay here even longer, they may find the Archangel."

"I'm really sorry Kira."

The battle continues at Carpentaria and ZAFT seems to have the edge. Suddenly a huge spread of beams destroys many of ZAFTs mobile suits. A huge crab-like green mobile armor sweeps through and takes out more mobile suits. The ZAFT forces are unable defend against the mobile armor and are overpowered. A couple of hours later, the Minerva is contacted by Carpentaria.

"Captain, I'm receiving a transmission from Carpentaria."

The image of a commander appears on screen.

"Minerva, we have been overpowered by the Alliances forces and we are abandoning Carpentaria. If you can, please inform the council and any ZAFT forces in the area."

The Captain pounds her fists on her seat.

"How can Carpentaria be taken so quickly! Malik, set course for Gibraltar, Meyrin, open a channel to the council."

8 - Archangel's Flight


End file.
